peelfandomcom-20200213-history
22 January 1990
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-01-22 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc). If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki. Sessions *Nirvana: #1 Recorded 26th October 1989, repeat, originally broadcast 22 November 1989 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File 1' begins *''(JP: 'Welcome to the sex olympics, tonight Nirvana play for your delight. Amongst the records, Sanchez..Sanchez & Flourgon, The Telescopes, Diblo Dibala. We have The Nightblooms, three of the best of them in fact, Unholy Swill, Paradise Lost, A Certain Ratio and the Would Be's. And we also have an Austrian football record too, which you must not miss.') '' *Wedding Present: Brassneck (12" promo) RCA PT43404 DJ *'File 2' begins near start of next track (5m 30s into programme) *Sweet Exorcist: Testtwo (12" - Testone) Warp WAP 3 *Nirvana: Spanx Thru' (session) *Sanchez & Flourgon: Working My Way Back To You Girl (7" single) Mixing Lab or (v/a album - DJ Showcase) Mixing Lab MLLP 006 *Telescopes To Kill A Slow Girl Walking (12") What Goes On WHAT GOES 18T *Sleepy John Estes: Floating Bridge *Diblo & Le Groupe Loketo: Bonus (album - Mondo Ry) Jimmy's Production JP 014 *Would-Be's: Great Expectations (7" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy DIS 13 / Danceline DLS 006 * Nirvana: About A Girl (session) * A Certain Ratio: Spirit Dance (12" promo - Four For The Floor) A&M ACRY 550DJ John avoids a Wrong Speed Moment * John's admission the previous week what he did during an even longer track than the Orb session track has made the tabloid press. '' * Paradise Lost: Internal Torment II (v/a album - Vile Vibes) Peaceville VILE 15 * Sanchez: Shower Me With Your Love (7") Mixing Lab * '''File 1' cuts out after 47s of above, File 2 tape flip after 29s. * Tyroleans: F.C.S. Schuß-Tor (split 7" with Resign) RPM 89001 * Nirvana: Love Buzz (session) * Ashley & Jackson: W.I.L.D. (12" - The Sermon) Dun For Money DFM 007 *Unholy Swill: Wanna Be God (7") Noiseville NOISEVILLE #2 *Bimi Ombale: Mbelengo (album - Mbelengo Zouk & Inongo) Bono BNM 5006 *Nightblooms: One Weak Moment (v/a 7" EP - She's Got Everything / Car / One Weak Moment / Snake Boogie) Orgie ORGIE 70004 *Nightblooms: Go Eliza (7") Dingo *Nightblooms: Crystal Eyes (v/a album - Let's Have A Picnic And Barbecue Some Corrupt Not Self-Programming Dee-Jays) Noet Lachten NOET 10 *John Holt: It's A Jam In The Street (7" - It's A Jam In The Street / A Man Needs A Woman) Jackpot JP 774 *Nirvana: Polly (session) *Static: Iron Orbit (12" - Enter) Flesh Alloy ALLOY 001 *''end of programme'' File ;Name *1) John Peel 19900122 - Nirvana Session.mp3 *2) 1990-01-22 Peel Show R070 ;Length *1) 00:47:27 *2) 01:22:06 ;Other *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available * 1) Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. * 2) Mooo Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Lee Tapes